Rendezvous and Deja Vu's
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Helga's been gone for a year and a half and suddenly returns. Arnold missed her, but doesn't know where she's been, why she's been acting differently, and why she disappeared. It's up to Arnold to crack open the tightly closed book of secrets that is Helga. (Cover art found on our deviant page!) HelgaXArnold (DOI!) Review please!


**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Getting a little bored with my other fanfics so I thought…. why not write a new one? And yes I will continue to update my other stories if you must ask! Anyway, lets just cut to the chase and get to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own me. **

**I own my pets.**

**I own my thoughts.**

**I own your subscription to my stories and favorites to it as well.**

**I own my love for a certain someone at school. ****_(_**_I honestly hope if he ever reads this story that he stays as dense as he usually is and doesn't read disclaimers_**_)._**

**BUT I HAVE YET TO OWN 'HEY ARNOLD'. Oh well! **

—

**ARNOLD POV-**

I shifted in my chair as I blankly stared at my lunch tray in front of me. Fork in hand, I poked uninterestingly at the mystery-meat that the students had been served that day, as well as every other day the past few months since the beginning of school.

I absentmindedly sighed as I drew pictures with my fork in my…uh…gravy? At least I thought that was gravy. I began to scribble a bow shaped drawing in the possibly-edible 'liquid'. Another long sigh escaped me.

The girl with the pink bow I was currently drawing, Helga Geraldine Pataki, disappeared from my life in fifth grade a week after my class and I went to rescue my parents in the great jungles of San Lorenzo from an evil freak named _La Sombra._ She didn't die, of course, even though she came devastatingly close to it.

But by leaving me, she might has well have died and ripped out my heart and took it to her grave with her. My life _sucked_ without her.

Yes, I do know I said '_sucked'._ As in '_used to suck.' _If your patient I'll get to why I used past-tense.

Anyway, back to my story.

I leaned back in my chair as my best friend took his place next to me. As he plopped down gracefully he placed a heavy hand on my shoulder,"Still thinking about her man?"

"Yes…," I moaned as I sunk down deeper into my seat, looking at him out of the corners of my eyes.

He chuckled at me,"She's been gone for a year and a half. I cant believe your still thinking about Helga, man. What about Lila? You used to like _her_! But after those few days in the jungle you couldn't stop gawking over Helga long enough to even LOOK at Lila,"

"I know ,Gerald, but theres just something about her… I just cant stop thinking about her. I just miss her so much," I rested my hands in my face as a silent tear ran down my face. I heard muffled words from Gerald and zoned him and the other background noises out. The noise rang in my ears for a few moments as I thought about _her_, but they stopped suddenly and abruptly.

I looked up from my hands to see why all the normal seventh grade commotion stopped. As soon as I saw, my jaw almost literally, dropped to ground and my eyes widened. Th whole world around me stopped. No one dared to speak at what they saw, which was completely understandable. Well, no one stopped but me.

I shakily pushed myself and my chair away from the table and got to my feet. I took the sight in front of me in the eye and a bright smile came to my face.

"Ciao, Arnold…"

There before me stood the answer to all my problems, the solution to my life, the yin to my yang, the girl of my 12-year-old dreams.

Helga G. Pataki.

I stood there gaping at the sight of her.

God, had she changed. Her long, golden hair was down, and she wore a black tank top with a glittery Eiffel Tower on it, and she wore a pink skirt. She seemed to have grown several inches and she still sported the famous pink bow atop her head.

She slowly shuffled towards me and gave me a bright, toothy grin. The world still seemed frozen around us as she approached me. Her blue eyes glimmered and shone as they met with mine, the same eyes that send butterflies through my chest. The same eyes that make my stomach knot and make my heart beat faster in my chest.

I returned the smile happily.

And then I realized I had no idea where she had been the past year and a held, why she left, and why she had come back then. I also realized her speaking Italian.

But before I could ask any questions, she had me in a giant hug,"Come siete, Arnold?"

I pulled back from her unexpected hug and held her by the shoulders. A tilted head from me was her response.

She giggled," I'm sorry. Not used to speaking a lot of English. _How are you, Arnold?_" As she spoke, a light accent tainted her voice.

"Oh, uh… Im fine, Helga," a light gasp came from many students that had slowly made their way towards us," H-How are you?''

She shrugged,"Got a bit of jet lag from flying from Italy, but Im great, Football Head."

I hadn't realized how much I really missed the goofy nickname before, but as soon as I heard it, my heart rejoiced. Combined with her new found accent, her voice sounded to me like an angel's. I know its sappy, but totally true.

We embraced again, for much longer that time. Her sweet scent filled my nose as her body warmed mine. I couldn't help but wish that moment would last forever, but that hope was crushed as the rest of the school kid crowded around us and began to bombard her with questions.

Even though I was pushed away from her, I couldn't help but smile. The girl of my dreams was back, and I wouldn't let anything take her away from me again.

—

**A/N: Hate to cut it off short, but thats all I got for now! Review, favorite and follow please!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


End file.
